


Freezerburn Coffee Shop AU

by softSnowdrop



Series: RWBY Coffee Shop Shorts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Abuse, coffee shop AU, sorta...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Yang and Weiss Coffee shop short,,,,,,,,





	1. Chapter 1

                She came in daily, almost always with the same order. A slice of cinnamon coffee cake, a croissant, and a black coffee. Sometimes the coffee cake would be exchanged for a blueberry muffin, or something else slightly sweet, but typically, it was just the coffee cake.

                Almost as black as her heart, one of Yang's coworkers remarked, almost daily.

 

                Yang would have to disagree.

 

                She almost always wrote on the little baggie that Weiss Schnee's food was delivered in, her name, followed by some sort of cheesy pun.

                Weiss would notice this and often roll her eyes so far back that she might see the inside of her head, but she would almost always hide a smile.

                After all, she didn't really have much to look forward to after she got back home.

 

                “Hey, you seem to have _a latte_  stuff on your mind. If you ever wanna talk about it,” Yang gave a small wink. “I slipped a little something extra in there, alright?”

                Weiss's cheeks flushed at the comment, she stammered and clutched the bag more tightly in her hands—this was beyond ensuring that the top of it was sealed. She didn't know how to respond, so she just let out a quiet 'Hmph' and turned, her ponytail flinging itself and nearly smacking the other patron waiting at the counter.

                “See you later, Ice Queen.” Yang called out cheerfully.

_How unprofessional._

                Though, she couldn't help but be thankful—every time she read or heard one of these stupid puns, it made her feel a bit better. Especially on mornings that she had been crying her eyes out. So when she got home and saw the slip of paper with a string of numbers scrawled on it wrapped around a cookie, she couldn't help but feel confused, yet comforted.

                “Is this what she meant by a little something extra?” A cookie with a phone number. It had to have been.

 

 

                She did have a lot on her mind; she was sure that her eyes and cheeks were still slightly flushed from her argument with her father this morning—so, she took a shot and sent a text.

_Hello. It's me, Weiss. Do you do this with all of your customers?_

 

                She wasn't expecting a reply so quick, almost instantaneous.

_nope, only pretty ice queens who come in daily and look upset as hell. If you wanna, you can talk about it? m name's yang, btw._

                She had to admit, she was caught off-guard—rather than just hitting on her, she really did seem to care about her—and Weiss had to admit, it felt strange. She only ever went in, placed and retrieved her order, and left. She almost never stuck around.

                Though, the nickname Ice Queen did frustrate her just a bit. _Maybe it'll grow on me. It won't._

 

                She hesitated, thinking her reply out. She wasn't ready to just hand out her entire life story, about how her family had been in shambles since she was young. So she settled, and explained that she and her father had an argument that led into her being slapped.

 _It wasn't the first time that he's hit me._ She added silently as her thumb hit the “send” arrow. She could never _say_ that, though, not to someone that she had _just_ started talking to.

 

                When her phone buzzed again—she hadn't even put it down—a small smile tugged at her lips.

_wtf, do you want me to come and kick his ass? anything i can do to help?_

 

                She knew that there wasn't really anything Yang could or would be willing to do, but she responded honestly.

_I kind of just want to get out of the house for a bit. I might call a friend and see if she wants to go anywhere, but she's been busy studying here lately... So I doubt she can._

_if youre comfy with it, i can pick you up and we can go to a club i hit up a lot?_

 

                A club... Actually sounded interesting to Weiss. She was used to up-scale restaurants, or family-friendly places that Pyrrha frequented. She had never really been to a club.

 _Actually, I would love that._ She sent, tacking her information into the message. _Tell me when you're going to pick me up?_

_should be about an hour and a half from now, consider it a date!_

 

                Why did the thought of going on a _date_ with this barista make her cheeks flush an even darker shade of red than the normal, lame pickup lines of “ _You look brewtiful today_ ”?

                Why did it make her heart flutter and start to beat out of her chest?

                Why did it excite her and bring a smile to her lips?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss agrees to stay at Yang's for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to be this long...
> 
> I have a con coming up literally tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be sewing right now, aha.
> 
> If you want to send a short fic request, hit up my tumblr @softsnowdrop (alternatively there are other ways to show support to me there, too!)

                “I’ll take a double-chocolate chip frappe with white mocha today--hold the coffee. Please.”

                “Damn, Ice Queen, no coffee? That’s a first.” Yang snorted, taking the order down while Weiss put her card into the reader. “Y’know--”

                “Shut up,” Weiss rolled her eyes--it wasn’t a harsh tone, or a tired action--it was more playful than anything else. “Sometimes I just can’t handle anything as bitter as myself.”

                “Ooh, yikes, more bullshit with your dad?”

                “As always.”

                “We can talk later? I’m off in ten.”

                “We can go out? Maybe to a bookstore?”

                Yang beamed, giving the other a quick wink. “Hell yeah, that sounds great to me.”

                Weiss couldn’t help but blush as she turned away, moving to the other counter to wait for her order; Yang’s action was a small gesture, but it was enough to embarrass her, make her heart flutter, make her want to bury her face in her hands and never come out--and she  _ loved  _ it.

                She slowly turned, pressing the small of her back into the counter while she checked her phone--waiting for the seemingly-always present barista to peek around the corner; and, of course, when she did, when she called her name, Weiss couldn’t help but smile.

                “Thanks.” She rolled her eyes a bit, taking the drink that was carefully pushed towards her. “I’ll wait for you outside? The weather’s pretty nice, and it’s a little crowded in here today.”

                “Yeah, you’re telling me--as much as I’d love to stand here and stare at your pretty face all day, I’ve kinda gotta get back into it.” Clearly exasperated, Yang looked back at the line that one of her coworkers had taken over. “Hey, I’ll see you in a few. But before you go…” Yang glanced around, reassuring herself that none of the other patrons would see, and she blew a quick kiss at Weiss--one accompanied by a cocky grin.

                “You--” Weiss stiffened, embarrassed, flustered, and a mess--she couldn’t help but smile, though. She didn’t have any complaints, but to keep Yang’s loving, but oh-so-smart-alecky behavior from continuing, she turned away, taking a step towards the door.

                “Hey--shit, wait, Weiss, you’re forgetting something.” Yang called out, her grin still playing on her lips.

                “I didn’t order anything else, I think you’re just getting everything mixed up.” Regardless of her own protest, Weiss turned around, only to be met with Yang sliding a little pastry bag across the counter. “I didn’t order anything else.”

                “Nah, you didn’t. ‘s on the house.” She winked again, beginning to move away from the counter. “Love ya, see you soon.”

                Her face only reddened more at the gesture--it wasn’t the first time Yang had slid her an extra--it just had a bit more meaning to Weiss once they started dating.

 

                “So, what exactly happened?” Yang asked, plopping herself down across from Weiss at the outdoor table she found her at. “With your dad and shit, I mean.”

                “Just the usual, you know, him telling me that I’ve gotten out of hand, that I’m driving the company into the ground--all because I’m wanting to take it a different direction and oh, you know, not use skeevy tactics when I take over? He doesn’t want the Schnee family name to go into the mud, or something.”

                Yang groaned, leaning forward and laying her head on her arm--her other arm outstretched so that she could softly place a hand over Weiss’s forearm. “Seriously? That same bullshit again? And lemme guess, he--”

                “He  _ absolutely  _ hit me--it actually bruised this time.” Weiss tapped her cheek, flinching slightly with the motion--a cheek that seemed free of any marks, that is, until closer inspection. “I wouldn’t have even come out today if I wasn’t able to cover it up with makeup.”

                “Geez--maybe stay at my place for a few days? At least until he cools his ass down. It’s just me and my sister for now, since dad’s out travelling.” Yang gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

                Weiss’s shoulders relaxed, dropping slightly, in response to the soothing pressure; she tilted her head to each side, contemplating her options with her eyes closed. “You know what, sure. I would actually  _ love _ to stay with you for awhile.” When she opened her eyes, she was smiling a bit at the other.

                “Oh, hell yeah--alright. We can head there after we hit up the bookstore? If you still wanna go and shit. You probably need to rest.”

                “Yang--I don’t even have clothes, or anything on me that I need to stay somewhere else overnight, I--”

                “Babe, you know you’d look  _ awfully  _ cute in one of my t-shirts, right?”

                Weiss’s face flushed again, she immediately averted her gaze and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, hiding the embarrassed smile that curled on her lips. “It. It would be too big on me.”

                “That’s fine, just adds a bit of cuteness.”

                Weiss could say nothing in response--all she could do was steal glances at Yang, who wore that same cocky grin that she did inside of the actual shop.

                “Is that alright? We can go back to your place and get you some clothes if you really wanna, but. Shit. No point in going back if he’s gonna start something.”

                “What about a toothbrush? Body wash? Lotion?”

                “Babe, if we don’t have something that you wanna use, I can run out and get it for you.”

                Weiss lowered her hand, opening her mouth to protest--though, a part of her really didn’t want to. “You’ve won me over. After we go to the bookstore, we can go back to your place?”

                “Hell yeah, alrighty--I’ve gotta pick something up for my sister while we’re there, anyway. It’ll keep her from having to go out, so. You ready to head out, Ice Queen?”

_                 That nickname has absolutely not grown on me, _ she thought to herself--though, her playful eye roll and the smile tugging at her lips would prove otherwise. “As ready as I’ll ever be, let’s go.”

 

                “Sis, we’re home!” Yang called out, nudging the door open with her foot. She was greeted by silence. “Sis, hey? Did you doze off? You were literally reading ten minutes ago!”

                She was greeted by more silence. Yang looked back at Weiss--and she was greeted by a slight shrug and furrowed brow--how was she supposed to know where Yang’s sister was, after all?

                “I’ll be right back, alright? Make yourself at home.” She leaned forward, giving Weiss a quick peck on the lips before trailing off towards the stairs, leaving her girlfriend alone in the living room.

                Alone… In the living room. Alone in an unfamiliar house.

 

                She shuffled anxiously in her heels, looking around to try and find a place to put her purse down--there was a coat rack, a couch, a coffee table… She hesitated, moving over to the couch to sit down.

                She was actually surprised that she didn’t lose it somewhere on one of the country roads on the way to Yang’s home. She did live pretty far back in what, to Weiss, felt like the middle of nowhere, after all.

 

                It felt like hours had passed since Yang went upstairs to find her sister, and Weiss had nothing but her phone--which only had a single bar of signal, her purse, and its contents--which, despite her constantly maintained appearance, was an absolute mess on the inside.  _ When I first got this thing _ , She started to dig through it, flicking her fingers whenever she felt dust or a crumb would get under her nails.  _ I said “No more putting wrappers or trash in here”, and look at where I am now. It’s filled with trash.  _ She pulled a piece of paper out and gawked at it briefly, her nose scrunching as she spoke up. “Is this a receipt for a drink I got last year, what--”

                “Hey, Ruby’s not home right now, but--” Yang had landed at the base of the stairs and already made her way to the back of the couch, only to stare down at--oh, Weiss actually had _dumped_ the contents of her purse out on the coffee table.

                Yang snorted, looking between Weiss and the pile of rubbish, makeup, and other items that varied importance. “What?” Weiss spoke up, turning her head to look up at Yang--she didn’t even try to hide her reddening cheeks. “What--you said make yourself at home--and I didn’t know what to do. I figured that I might as well try to gain  _ something  _ akin to control back in my life.”

                “Yeah--yeah, I uh, I can see that you’ve clearly lost all control. Is that a half-eaten candy bar? Holy shit, how old even is that?”

                “Shut up,” Weiss turned her head, her ponytail being taut enough to smack Yang lightly across the face as she did so. “Oh--Oh, sorry--” It didn’t take Yang long to laugh, letting Weiss relax again.

                “Alright, alright, I won’t tease you anymore about your garbage dump of a purse. I’m gonna start on dinner, alright? You can stay in here, or you can come with me.”

                “I still have to sort through this.” Weiss gestured at the absolute mess she had made on the coffee table. “I’ll join you in just a few minutes.”

                “Take your time. Ruby usually helps me, so don’t be surprised if I ask you to gimme a hand, alright?” Yang leaned forward a bit more--just far enough to plant a kiss on Weiss’s cheek--before slipping into the kitchen, leaving Weiss alone once again.

 

                She hadn’t spent too much time organizing her stuff, sorting into trash and keep--and a few subsections such as medicine, important notes, makeup, change, and just things that she liked. She ended up finding herself distracted rather quickly--first it was a photo of Yang, what she assumed were Yang’s mother and father, and an infant Ruby.

                It pulled at her heart a little, causing her to look away and find somewhere else in the room to focus her eyes. Unfortunately, her eyes landed on another family photo--what seemed to be one of those faux-graduations that they give middle schoolers before they go to highschool--and Yang’s father looking  _ beyond  _ proud of his daughter.

_                 Well, that hurts, too. _ She thought to herself. So, she continued to look around--trying to keep her head from spinning with not only the overwhelming ache, but a tad bit of envy. It wasn’t exactly something she wanted to feel--she just couldn’t help it.

                It was natural, and she knew that--she knew that she would feel this things, just as she had felt many times before--and what would she do? Most likely bury it. Not the healthiest thing, she was fully aware, but it’s what she had done in the past.

                When she had felt enough of what she could have had, she slowly left her assorted piles and her purse, and slipped into the kitchen, doing her best to keep the stinging tears from her eyes.

 

                “Oh, hey.” Yang noticed immediately, glancing back over her shoulder just for a brief moment with that bright-eyed grin that she almost always sported. “I was wondering when you’d cave and come in here. I missed you.”

                “You were gone for like, five minutes.”

                She pouted in response, pursing her lips while she looked down at the pot that she gave an occasional stir. “Yeah, okay, but I was just thinking about how alone you were in there. You don’t know where you are, what if you needed something?”

                “I would have just asked.”

                “Well, damn, I would  _ hope  _ so. If you wanna just chill in here, pull a chair from the table over?” Yang glanced back over her other shoulder, a vague gesture at the wooden table set that had three chairs. “Unless you need me to pull it over--but if that’s the case, can you just. Stir this? It’s the pasta sauce, I don’t want it to scorch.”

                “You can do the heavy lifting?”

                Yang gave a nod, passing the wooden spoon off to Weiss with a quick peck on the lips. “Y’know, it got a lot hotter in here--” She scooted the chair over to Weiss, dragging it across the floor rather carelessly, letting it scrape dully until it came to a stop next to the stove. “When you walked in here, right?” She slid her arms around Weiss’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder and earning a soft, surprised gasp from the other.

                “I’m going to hit you with this spoon,” Weiss said after a moment of relaxing in the other’s arms, she rolled her eyes and turned her head, avoiding Yang’s bright, cocky grin. She was trying to hide her own embarrassed smile, but she clearly wasn’t doing a good job of it, considering how Yang’s beaming grin somehow grew.

                “Pf, sure you are. Here’s your throne, Ice Queen.” That comment earned a soft jab from Weiss, her elbow gently hitting Yang’s ribs. “Ow, ow, alright!”

                “That didn’t even hurt!”

                “Okay, so, it didn’t.” Yang took the spoon, slipping away from Weiss slowly, and took control of the stove again. “I should probably text my sister sometime soon. It’d suck if dinner got cold while she was out doing whatever.”

                “What does she even do when she’s not home? Isn’t she a senior in highschool?”

                “Yeah--she usually just hangs out at the library when she’s not in school and shit?” Yang shrugged her shoulders, turning off the stove and moving the pasta and its sauce to the respective dish. “Seriously, if she doesn’t get home soon, she’s gonna miss out. Wanna help me set the table? I’m gonna keep this in the microwave until she gets here and start on the garlic bread.”

 

                Weiss… Wasn’t the best at setting the table up--she wasn’t bad at the motions, she was just. Disoriented. She had no idea where anything was, and felt so awkward, having to ask Yang every other second “where do you keep the napkins? Where do you keep the silverware? Plates?”

                Yang didn’t seem to mind, though--she answered patiently, sitting backwards on the chair while she watched Weiss make an absolute fool of herself. She constantly wore a dope-y grin, one of an absolutely lovestruck fool--and Weiss… Didn’t have any complaints. Yang had been cooking, this was the least she could do.

                Though, she had to admit, the loving gaze embarrassed her to hell and back. She bit her tongue, trying not to tell her girlfriend to stop, though.

                The only thing that really broke their peaceful silence was when Yang’s phone dinged--she was quick to pull it out of her pocket, looking at the screen. “Oh, hey--if you ever need into my phone, the password’s 3110?”

                Weiss blinked at the sudden expression of trust--it caught her off-guard. She had never considered giving her phone’s password to anyone--not even Yang. It was the one bit of true privacy that she had, and she wasn’t about to lose it.

                “Hey, you good?” Yang reached out and softly touched her arm, giving it a caring squeeze. “You look stressed to hell and back.”

                “Yeah, I just…” Weiss trailed off, not finishing her thought. “I don’t think I can…”

                “Hey, I’m not expecting you to let me unlock your phone whenever? I’m just giving you mine ‘cause I trust you, and since you’ll be staying here, you might wanna use mine for something? I  _ actually  _ have decent signal here.” She halted for a second. “Oh, shit, I forgot to give you the wifi password, didn’t I?”

                “You never gave it to me, no.”

                “Shit, sorry about that. Okay, so--”

                “Wait, let me get my phone.”

                “No, no, you’ll remember it, I promise.” Yang grinned. “The router you wanna connect to is literally ‘ _ Tell my Wi-Fi love her _ ’ and the password’s ‘ _ I love you _ ’.”

                Weiss froze at that, her cheeks once again flushed, and face twisted in astonishment and shock.  _ She’s just talking about the wifi password, _ She reminded herself, slipping to the living room to retrieve her phone.

                “So,” Weiss spoke up, typing deliberately on her phone. “Did your dad set that password up?”

                “Nah, it’s just what happens when you want a cute wife and you’re able to get the router set up before anyone even has a chance. I've been dying to be able to actually use it, but hey, maybe some day soon.” Yang smirked, shooting a quick wink at Weiss--one that went unnoticed, as she kept her face glued to her phone, waiting for it to confirm a connection. “Aw, you missed it.”

                “Missed what?” Weiss looked up, a small smile curling on her lips.

                “Oh, nothing--I can just show you later?” Yang laughed quietly, folding her arms over the back of the chair. “My sister said she’d be here in a few, by the way? If you don’t wanna see anyone right now, you can take your food and I’ll show you where my room is?”

                Weiss hesitated; on one hand, she was used to having to push through social interactions and meetings, no matter how much she didn’t want to, or no matter how much she hated the other person--but Yang was giving her this choice. She wasn’t making her meet her family, she wasn’t making her sit at the dinner table with her sister… She was giving her a place to go until she was ready. “I think I’ll at least try to stay down here with you two. For a little while, at least.”

                “Alright. Lemme know when you wanna head upstairs, I’ll take care of cleaning up with Ruby. Just one helluva warning, though--it’s gonna be so awkward. Ruby’s friendly as hell, but she can be pretty awkward sometimes and shit.”

 

                It was exactly as Yang said:  _ extremely  _ awkward. Ruby started off with her introduction, her hand outstretched to Weiss, her eyes bright and caring, her smile nervous, but retaining that same level of friendliness that her eyes contained.

                It wasn’t _Ruby_ that made it awkward, though--she seemed sensitive and sweet, and genuine--it was _Weiss_. Weiss didn’t know how to engage with Ruby, not as much as she did with Yang. With Yang, she could jokingly bicker, nudge, and throw out small insults as equally as she could compliments.

                But the way that she and Yang casually interacted, the way that they joked around, nudged each other--occasionally flicked food at each other. The way that Yang would grab the top of Ruby’s head and gently move her around, say “I love you”--and genuinely mean it… It made Weiss just sit back and watch in awe. 

                She had Whitley, and she had Winter--and those… Weren’t exactly the same sibling dynamic that these two had. Neither of those were as warm and bright--even with Winter, who she admired, cared for, and loved--it felt distant, and it felt cold--she knew that Winter cared about her, and expressed it in her own way.

                But it wasn’t as energetic and alive as this.

 

                “Weiss, you can head on upstairs? It’s getting sorta late, and since we’re all done eating, I’m gonna go ahead and get the dishes done?”

                “Are you sure? I can stick around and help.” Weiss slowly stood up, collecting her drinking glass, silverware, and plate--she had already started to stack it on the other two’s plates when Yang slowly pushed her arms down.

                “Nope. You can help out tomorrow night, alright? You’ve had a longass day, so. You could use a break.”

                “Really!” Ruby spoke up, already taking the leftovers from the main bowl and putting them into a lidded container. “Go rest, Yang’s got it covered.”

                “You, too. You’re not leaving me to do the dishes alone. You can read your new book after.”

                Ruby whined, throwing her head back and extended her whine to a groan. “But Yaaang,” She said. “I haven’t even had a chance to open it.”

                “She can go ahead and go? I’ll help. Really.”

                Ruby lit up, retracting her previous statement. “If you’re so sure!” She, much to Weiss’s surprise, gave her a tight hug before bolting out of the kitchen.

                “She would’ve been fine,” Yang said, chuckling softly as she started to fill the sink. “It would’ve taken, what, less than thirty minutes for us to actually do the dishes?”

                Weiss joined her at the sink, placing the dishes that Yang had stopped her from carrying previously into the now-filling tub. “Still, she seemed eager to get into it already. It’s almost all she could talk about during dinner.”

                “Honestly? It’s all that she ever talks about.” Yang shifted her weight, softly bumping her hip against Weiss’s. “So, thanks for letting her out of doing the dishes and shit. I bet it meant a lot to her.”

                A smile tugged at the corner of Weiss’s lips; she didn’t know how to interact with Ruby entirely, but she had made a bit of progress, and that was enough for her.

 

                Weiss found herself laying facedown on the bed, her face buried in the plain, but very much rose-and-lavender-scented pillow, laying on top of the handmade quilts and fabrics adorning the bed. It wasn’t very simple--the room was covered in posters for games, series, bands; Yang even had a small bookshelf next to her dresser, one with a laptop on top, and a pair of yellow headphones connected to them.

                She didn’t take in too much of her surroundings, and instead found herself sinking further into the pillow, relaxing at the scent provided. She was alone for now, but knew Yang was only in the next room over--she had let Weiss shower first, offering a large, orange t-shirt and elastic-waist jogging pants for her to sleep in. It’s definitely the comfiest she had felt in a  _ long  _ time. Who knew that simple pajamas would be so comfortable?

                After a few minutes of taking in the scent, she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling in front of her.  _ I wonder what her parents are like. _ She thought to herself.  _ She gets along so well with her sister, so… _

                She knew that her disagreements with Whitley likely spawned from the nightmarish competition that they were put in since they were born--a competition that Winter clearly wanted no part of. Weiss just wished that Winter would have taken her with her, or something, anything, to get her out of that nightmare.

 

                The door creaked open, and in slid Yang, her hair still damp from the shower she had just left. “Hey, miss me?” She wore her signature grin, and hopped onto the bed next to Weiss, landing with her elbow propping her head up. “I sure as hell missed you.”

                “Shut up.” Weiss, as embarrassed as she was, smiled through, and moved closer to Yang. “Your pillow smells  _ nothing  _ like the shampoo you have.”

                “I actually sew rose petals and lavender into mine and Ruby’s pillows every so often? It’s really calming, isn’t it?”

                “ _ Extremely _ .”

                “It’s something I picked up on from our mom, actually. She did that shit when we were younger, and when she died, I just sorta… Picked up where she left off?”

                Weiss parted her lips, but she remained frozen in shock--she wasn’t sure what she should do or say. Or how to even begin.  _ Well, I wondered what her parents were like, _ She thought to herself.  _ I… Guess that answers what one is like. _

                Yang furrowed her brow, softly taking Weiss’s hands within her own. “Shit, hey, was that too much?”

                Weiss shook her head, lowering her gaze to their hands briefly before looking back up at Yang. “No--you’ve just never mentioned her before. So I thought…” She gave Yang’s hands a squeeze. “If you want to talk about her more, you can? Or just. Anything. About you, your family…”

 

                Now Yang hesitated--this brilliant and forward woman stopped functioning briefly, trying to find the right words, where to even begin, explaining whatever it was that Weiss wanted to know. “So, uh. For starters, Ruby and I don’t share the same mom? My mom bolted when I was little. I dunno where she went, dad won’t tell me anything, and my Uncle Qrow keeps as much shit as he can from me.”

                Weiss nodded, but stayed silent. She wanted to say, outright,  _ Well, fuck your biological mother. That’s terrible. _ But held her tongue.

                “Our dad had two wives; my mom, and Ruby’s mom. My mom left like… Right after I was born, but we had Ruby’s mom--and she was like… The best, actually?” Yang laughed a bit, taking her hand away long enough to scratch at the back of her head. When she put her hand back down, she gave Weiss’s hand another squeeze. “She really loved us. And then--I don’t actually know what happened? Nobody would tell me anything, and asking dad about it nowadays just makes him shut down.”

                “That makes sense, honestly…” Weiss murmured, moving to press her forehead against Yang’s. “... I’m really sorry. About your mother. Both of them, I guess?” She could see a small hint of tears in Yang’s eyes--something she was actively fighting.

                “Nah, you don’t have to be.” Yang said, slowly closing her eyes. “You didn’t do anything? Seriously, cut that shit out.”

                “Alright…”

                “So, yeah. If you ever wanna know more, just ask questions. I’m gonna tell you whatever you want to know.”

                Weiss nodded again, her eyes locked on Yang’s now-closed eyes. “I’m here for you. If you ever wanna talk about it and I don’t ask something… I’ll listen.”

                “Thanks, babe.” Yang moved slightly, giving Weiss a soft, warm, and loving kiss. “Hey? I know we’ve only been together for like… Eight months, but I love you.”

                Weiss wanted to hesitate, the words caught her off-guard and confused her--but she spoke before she could even think. “I love you, too.” It wasn’t a lie, she meant it, but it startled her--she hadn’t even thought about it too hard before, she just… Loved her.

                “Pf, holy shit--” Yang slowly sat up, arching her back in a stretch as she looked down at Weiss with a grin. “I wasn’t expecting you to say it--holy shit, you didn’t even get embarrassed. You didn’t even tell me to shut up, you didn’t even throw a--” Before she could finish, Weiss sat up, shoving the pillow into Yang’s face, muffling the rest of her words.

                “I didn’t expect it!” She huffed, not even hiding the fact that she was about to start laughing. “You just randomly said I love you--what was I supposed to do, leave you for dead?!”

                Yang pushed the pillow away from her face, grinning wildly and looking at her. “I was just expecting more of a reaction! Do you even know how cute you are when you’re flustered??”

                She smacked her with the pillow again, causing Yang to make a quiet ‘oof’ as she feigned falling over onto her side on the bed. She slowly joined her, scooting close and moving an arm around Yang’s waist.

                “Oh, shit, you’re being forward as hell.” Yang grinned, nestling her face in Weiss’s hair.

                “I’m just using you for warmth.”

                “M-hm.”

                Weiss paused, rolling her eyes as a smile curved on her lips again. “It might also be because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying to write **something**, and while I'm not the Most Proud of whatever writing style my brain adopted for this chapter, and while I'm not the Most Proud of some of the characterization/life in this chapter, it's something, and honestly? HELL yeah I'm happy I did it.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll wrap it up and make a second (maybe more,,,) chapter later, I just wanted to get smthn simple and cutesy and Ig kinda hopeful out before the year ended. I've been kinda in a writing slump/I've also felt super busy so I haven't felt like I've had much time y'know?  
> And also I've had a few coffee shop au ideas.................brewing
> 
> edit post chapter two: i kept forgetting to update this description Literally bc i finally finished c2 and then just Dropped Everything to try and prepare for a convention i had. i hope y'all've enjoyed this! i kinda wanna put more shorts in this specifically coffee shop AU, but for now,,,, this is all there is, and there's nothing currently being worked on


End file.
